Time Guardians
by garudarox
Summary: Time travelling Rangers. No they're not Time Force or SPD. They are a new batch of rangers called the Time Guardians. Can Freddie, Dink and Jillian help the Dino Thunder rangers save Reef Side from Mesogog, a new villain named Perana & one of their own?
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

Equivalent: Sometime after Wave Goodbye  
><span>Time Guardians Chapter 1: Just the<span> Beginning  
><strong>Disclaimer: Me do not own Power Rangers, Dino Thunder and everything else I do not own - which is a lot... However, I do own the OCs.<strong>

_About five years ago…_

_Chronos, the fates, Hecate, Athena and Janus watched as Ian Williams quickly ran down an island, turning his head back every now and then to check if any monsters were chasing him down. He had Chronos' ruby of time, the fates' sapphire of fate and Hecate's amber of change in his bag. A lizard like creature ran down to chase him. Ian quickly pressed a red buzzer in his pocket and jumped into the waters, hopefully to never see his lifetime creation, the Perana Island, for the_ _rest of eternity… That is, before the 5 mythological figures came meddling with it's destiny…_

Now…

A man with a white shirt and brown pants ran over to the Reef Side High school, realizing that he was late on his first day of work. He quickly entered room A22 once he got in the building, also known for some students as first period history class. The class was a paper ball war zone when the man came in. There were a few kids who tried to duck from the paper balls to continue their personal activities. Two of the chairs were missing their owners.

"Good morning class," the man said. The students didn't notice him and still had their 'war'. "Please take your seats!" the man yelled, making the students stop what they were doing. He slightly smiled before saying, "My name is Mr. Williams and I'm your new history teacher."

"Sandy Flemming, school blogger and reporter assistant of Cassidy Cornell." A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail holding a tape recorder said coming up to him. The entire class seemed to moan and roll their eyes at this. "I am sure that our readers will want to know if you're actually old enough to teach us sophomores…"

"Sandy," Mr. Williams replied taking the tape recorder away from his face. "I am telling you, if you don't think I'm old enough, then why do you think I have this job in the first place?"

Sandy frowned in response before heading back to her chair. She slapped her friend on the shoulder and whispered something like, "Thanks a lot Jake…"

Mr. Williams looked around the class before noticing two empty chairs. "Is anyone missing?" he asked. Just as one boy opened his mouth to answer, the door knocked. Mr. Williams opened the door to see Ms. Kindell, head teacher for the sophomores, and a boy with a crimson shirt and jeans.

"This is your new student Ian," Ms. Kindell said. "His name's Eddie Vall. He needs special help with his history."

"Uh, the name's Freddie Hall ma'am…" the boy commented getting in. He said it in a New Zealand accent.

"All right Freddie, make sure you find me afterschool for your little help." Mr. Williams said letting his new student in. "Now class please read chapter 2 in your history books…"

xX Just the Beginning Xx

"Oh great, I'm going to be late for sure!" a boy with a navy blue flannel shirt and jeans muttered. Despite being an old student, he had the worst sense of direction in the entire world. He heard that the principal was now way meaner than last year's. Oh why did the new head teacher for the sophomores, Miss Hillard, move away to another city that's in the middle of nowhere? The boy really wished that he wouldn't get caught... again.

"What are you doing Mister Miller?" a female voice asked. The boy grimaced and slowly turned around, facing the source.

"Uh…" the boy said. "I'm kind of, um… lost Ms. Kindell…"

"Well then Dickson," Miss Kindell said. "You will have after school detention today."

"Um, I prefer to be called Dink, Miss Kindell… and I got a lot of home work to do so..." Dink replied sheepishly.

"No excuse child, detention is detention. Now head back to class already!" Ms. Kindell barked doggedly.

Dink groaned and slowly made his way to class.

xX Just the Beginning Xx

The dance room was filled with music as Jillian Walker danced alone. She was practicing her dance routine again in her amber-colored tank and yoga pants. After all, her recital _is_ a few months away.

"Gravity, gravity, gravity…" She sang softly as she danced along. "Stop pulling me…"

Little did she know that Miss Kindell had watched – no, glared at her for a moment or so. Jillian didn't pay attention to the sneaky teacher to come in and turn off the stereo that played the dancer's music. Jillian immediately froze and slowly turned around.

"What are you doing during class time Ms. Walker?" Ms. Kindell asked.

"Um, I'm practicing Ms. Kindell…" Jillian replied sheepishly. She then blushed as if she was ashamed.

"And you didn't have any of the teacher's permission?" Ms. Kindell asked firmly. Jillian nodded sheepishly in reply, looking down. "Well then, after school detention for you today." The teacher continued.

"But miss-" Jillian pleaded.

"No buts young lady," Ms. Kindell interrupted. "You WILL be at that detention today, no excuses. Now get back to class!"

The girl in amber groaned and left the dance room anyways.

The teacher soon walked down the hallways and waited for second period. Once the bell rang, she went into Mr. Williams' classroom and knocked.

"Come in!" Mr. Williams answered. Ms. Kindell just came in the room. "Why hello Allie, what could I do for you?" he asked.

"Well Ian, I have two kids up for detention today afterschool and I want you to supervise them." Ms. Kindell aka Allie replied.

"Allie, I'm going to go to the museum to help Freddie's tutoring-help class…" Mr. Williams responded.

"Ah yes, take them there. Those little rascals will go there with you as their punishment!" Ms. Kindell suggested.

Mr. Williams took a moment or so to think before saying, "All righty then. But only this one time you choose who my detention students are."

xX Just the Beginning Xx

"Welcome to afterschool detention-slash-history help class Freddie, Dink and Jill!" Mr. Williams exclaimed with a grin on his face as he walked with Jillian, Dink and Freddie to the front of the museum, not noticing the 'CLOSED' sign on the door.

"But Mr. Williams, the museum is still closed…" Jillian said.

"Nonsense. I already asked about it…"

"Well talk a walk or something like that," Mr. Williams suggested. "If you find something antique, old-looking, or had something to do with history, you guys will not have detention for the rest of the week. I'll be here trying to figure out opening times"

"Got it!" Freddie, Dink and Jillian exclaimed at the same time. The three of them walked down to hike in the nearby forest.

"Hey guys, Ethan told me once that these forests are filed with potholes or something…" Jillian said.

"Pfft… he's probably wrong…" Dink retorted. "You and I both know that sinkholes or potholes don't exist here…"

"Who the heck is Ethan?" Freddie asked. Before Dink or Jillian answered, they fell into sinkholes. Freddie put on a confused face before he fell down into his own sinkhole. All three of them are now inside a tunnel underground (similar to the one in Day of the Dino).

Freddie let out a low whistle. "Looks like we're about 5 meters under eh mate?" he commented with his accent. Jillian gave him a look for the comment.

"You Australian?" she asked curiously.

'I'm a Kiwi, major difference between my kind and the Aussies." Freddie replied. It was Dink's turn to give him a look. He then sighed and looked up.

"Dude, we're in a tunnel, probably about 10 feet under, and you guys are talking about Aussies and Kiwis?" Dink sighed. "We might as well just go and explore!"

Jillian and Freddie looked at each other before saying, "Agreed!" Dink smiled and walked down the tunnel with Jillian and Freddie. They all were walking down a dark hallway in silence before Dink broke it.

"Do you think the local Power Rangers have been here once?" Dink asked. Freddie gave his blue friend a confused look.

"Wow, I did miss a lot didn't I?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"Technically you haven't missed a lot lately. The local Power Rangers have just showed up probably a few days ago or so. And they've been fighting crazed monsters and weird lizard foot soldiers…" Jillian said earning a glare from both boys. "What? A Ethan said so!" she retorted. Then everyone became silent again. Eventually after some twists and turns, they found a skull of a cave lion.

"Something tells me that we're not allowed to touch that skull…" Jillian mumbled with hints of fear in her voice.

"I'll do it!" Dink exclaimed reaching over to the skull. "And besides, it's just a skull. What could possibly go wrong?" Just as Freddie was about to say something, a door was revealed and opened.

"Well, lookie here! A door!" Freddie exclaimed. He led the three of them inside the chamber. The chamber was dark, had several monitors on the walls and had a podium-like table in the middle of the chamber with three jewels on it. The jewels just so happened to be a ruby, a sapphire and an amber.

"Whoa, this is wicked…" Jillian cooed. "Do you guys think we should get one of these jewels?"

"Maybe we should," Freddie suggested. "It does look kind of historic to me…" The three of them stood around the table and waited. Being the naïve person he is, Dink grabbed the sapphire immediately. Jillian followed by grabbing the topaz while it took a moment or so before Freddie grabbed the ruby.

"I'm going to set off now," Jillian said walking away. Dink was shortly behind her.

"Why?" Freddie asked his newfound friend in yellow.

"Because Freddie, I don't want to see the creepy monster who lives in this creepy chamber of doom…" Jillian replied. Dink nodded quickly in agreement. Freddie sighed and walked out with them.

xX Just the Beginning Xx

They eventually found their way back into a forest. It was quite peaceful as usual. That is, until a breeze of wind blew past them.

"Was that the wind?" Dink asked.

"Uh huh," Jillian answered. "It sounds like it, feels like it and even smells like the wind!" she continued not noticing the sloth-like zombies watching.

"I don't think that was wind you guys…" Freddie said slightly frightened. Then the breeze came back stronger this time. "Yup that ain't wind alright!" Suddenly some sloth-like zombies came into their view.

"Stay still…" Freddie warned the three of them.

"Yeah thanks for stating out the plans captain obvious…" Jillian retorted. "Any other more brilliant ideas?"

"Uh yeah, I got one." Dink piped in. "And I call it… RUN!" he yelled causing everyone to run like crazy back to the museum.

Due to their speed, Freddie and Jillian were running faster than Dink. He didn't saw a tree root in front of him and tripped over it.

Dink's blue sapphire glowed in his pocket as he touched it. A picture of the three fates appeared in his mind. He then turned to the monster and opened it while saying 'sinful'; he later balled his fist causing the monster to suck into an invisible vacuum his fist caused.

"Whoa," Dink exclaimed. "That was awesome!" The boy in blue ran over to his friends and helped them fight more of those zombies.

Next it was Jillian who felt a surge of power coming from her jewel, with a picture of Hecate flashing through her mind. She whispered something in Greek that caused the zombies to change into small lizards, ugly black lizards to be exact. She easily squashed them with her foot.

"Did I just summon magic? Hold on, did I just speak in Greek?" Jillian asked outraged. Both boys gave her a look that clearly said, 'Oh yes you did.' "That was awesome!" Jillian exclaimed continuing to use several magic spells to destroy the zombies.

It was finally Freddie's turn for his jewel's power, with a resemblance of Chronos flashing through his mind. He suddenly fought off the zombies in super slow motion. Unbeknownst to them, their history teacher was secretly hiding behind the tree, watching the three.

"Whoa, you guys are mighty slow…" Freddie exclaimed fighting the zombies with all his might. "But either that, or it's just that I'm super… fast…"

As soon as all the zombies were destroyed, Mr. Williams finally ran up to them. The three teens quickly shoved their jewels in their pockets.

"Did… you… guys… get… those… jewels?" Mr. Williams asked between breaths. The teens stayed quiet before Mr. Williams said, "You know… the ruby, sapphire and amber… I know you guys took it…"

"And how exactly do you know that?" Freddie asked the exhausted teacher raising his eyebrow at the same time.

"Because I have your answers Freddie." Mr. Williams replied.

**Look I know I should be updating on Disaster Rangers, but I hit a writer's block wall real hard... Please review anyways... :)**

**- GarudaRox**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mouthful of an Explanation

Equivalent: After Wave Goodbye-Dino Thunder

Time Guardians Chapter 2: A Mouthful of an Explanation

"What do you mean you have our answers Mr. Williams?" Jillian asked.

"Guys, sorry to break your bubble here," Freddie interrupted. "But I think this is not the best place to talk about it…"

"Well we could always go to my lab…" Mr. Williams suggested after a moment of silence. Jillian, Dink and Freddie looked at each other questionably.

"You have a lab?" the three both asked simultaneously, with hints of confusion, outrage and utter shock in their voices.

"Yup, I'll show you there. Great place for sure…" Mr. Williams replied with a slight smirk. "It's under a café …"

"I'm in!" Jillian exclaimed following her teacher to his lab. Freddie just shrugged before walking along with her. Dink, who still doubted if his teacher _does _have a lab, got brought back to reality by a smack from Freddie.

"Oh wait what?" Dink asked not noticing the other three leaving him. "Hey wait for me!" he exclaimed running towards them.

xX A Mouthful of an Explanation Xx

The sophomores followed Mr. Williams to his lab. The lab just happened to look like the chamber they went in earlier. The same podium-like table they saw at the chamber was there in the lab, at the very same spot.

"Looks familiar students?" Mr. Williams asked the sophomores. He watched as the three students looked down in embarrassment - or in Dink's case, guilt.

"We are so sorry Mr. Williams…" Jillian said in an apologetic tone.

"That's alright Jillian," Mr. Williams replied. "Actually, I needed people to bond with the jewels like you did."

"And how do you mean by 'like you did'?" Freddie asked making air quotes on 'like you did'. Dink nodded in agreement.

"What I meant was that you guys have access to these," Mr. Williams answered showing them red, blue and yellow watches with some sort of gear around it. "These my students, are morphers."

"You mean like those morphers those power rangers use?" Dink asked enthusiastically. Mr. Williams nodded in reply. "That is just awesome!"

"You guys will be Time Guardians," Mr. Williams explained. "And you will be, as the title says - the guardians of time, made by several mythological figures themselves. Don't forget to put in you're jewel."

"So how do you-" Freddie asked when he placed his ruby near the clock part of the watch. "Never mind…" Jillian and Dink quickly followed his actions.

"And how do we turn into these 'Power Rangers'?" Jillian asked. Mr. Williams gave her a piece of paper and motioning her to read it aloud. "Turn the gear on your watch before saying, 'Time Guardians, Power Up!'"

"All right then, we could save that for later don't you think?" Dink asked as he pressed his sapphire that is now on his watch, feeling a surge of power traveling through him. "Whoa, touch your jewel! It feels wicked!"

"This feels… um… different…" Freddie commented as he touched his ruby again.

"Well like duh Red Captain Obvious!" Jillian said sarcastically while looking at one of the screens. "Oh look, there's a robotic tiger attacking the city!"

"Drats! Well come on guys, we got to go there!" Dink exclaimed. "Like NOW!" Soon all three of them powered down and ran to the location of the attack.

"Well three jewels down, probably another one to go…" Mr. Williams mumbled as the rangers left.

xX A Mouthful of an Explanation Xx

The three rangers arrived at the Reefside Park, where the part-robot-part-tiger attacked. Apparently, the monster also had an army of just-as-strong sloths fighting with him.

"Well, well, well…" the robotic tiger exclaimed. "Look at what we have here, some more food for my saber toothed friends!"

"Not if we have any thing to do about it!" Freddie piped in. "Ready team?" he asked holding up his watch-morpher.

"Ready!" both Dink and Jillian replied. All three of them spinned the gear on their morphers against their chests before yelling,

"Time Guardians, Power Up!"

"Power of change, amber time guardian!" Jillian called out. She was now in an amber Power Ranger suit that was similar to Tori's wind ranger suit. She also had an amber-colored sword on her belt.

"Power of fate, navy time guardian!" Dink called out. He was now in a navy Power Ranger suit that was somewhat similar to Blake's thunder ranger suit. He also had a sword on his belt, but his was in a navy blue.

"Power of time, crimson time guardian!" Freddie called out. He was also in his Power Ranger suit similar to Hunter's thunder ranger suit. Like both Jillian and Dink, he also had a sword on his belt – a crimson one that is.

"More rangers?" the robot-tiger asked in shock. "But that doesn't matter, sloth droids ATTACK!"

"Yes Teklar…" the sloths chorused. Before you know it, they began to attack the three rangers.

"Who on earth names a robot-tiger Teklar?" Jillian asked. "Eh, what the heck? Not my problem anyways…"

Soon she was ducking several kicks and punches from the sloths. One of the other sloths tried to soccer-tackle Dink, which ended up with the squirrel struggling to swim in the nearby lake. Freddie was kicking some of the evil sloths up in the air and seeing them crash to the ground with a 'splat' sound.

"Dink, use that power you used earlier on those sloth-zombies!" Freddie suggested.

"Hmm, sure why not?" Dink replied as he opened his hands towards the squirrels. "Sinful!" he yelled closing up his hands into a ball, causing about 7 sloth-zombies to disappear and himself to unmorph. Freddie also tried to slow down time again like before. The result of this attack was about 9 or so sloth-zombies destroyed and himself to unmorph like Dink.

"Oh for god's sake! Dink, Freddie are you alright?" Jillian asked. "Why did you unmorph while using the special power? Still are you alright?" Just then, their morphers beeped.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" a voice asked through the morphers, presumably Mr. Williams. "Well, if you are listen up. Head back to the lab now. I might have some explanations to give you."

"Yes Mr. Williams," Jillian replied. "We'll head over there right now." She continued running to the lab with Freddie close by. Dink however, jogged his way to the lab, limping on his way. However Dink used the short cut to the lab that he discovered earlier, leaving the other two walk the long route to the location.

xX A Mouthful of an Explanation Xx

Jillian and Freddie arrived at the lab first seeing Mr. Williams searching for something on the bookshelf and the chair facing the screens. They both were hearing Mr. Williams groaning and some footsteps coming in. Soon all of them heard a crash near the stairs. Both Jillian and Freddie turned around to see a young girl with braided black hair and black glasses dressed in all black on the floor with some sort of machine in hand.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" the girl exclaimed. "Hey Mr. Wills, I got the generator you wanted!"

"Oh dear child, when will you ever come in without a bang?" Mr. Williams asked as the girl finally stood up with the generator in hand. "Well team, meet Lanie McKnight, the team's new tech-support." He continued as both he and Dink walked over to Lanie.

"Lane-ster?" Dink asked Lanie in complete shock. "I thought you are already in college by now!"

"Oh hardy har ha, really Dink?" Lanie laughed. "You really think that I'm going to Harvard at 14? The scholarship starts _after _I graduate Dink, not now." she continued, earning some confused glared from the yellow and red rangers.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Freddie asked them. Jillian somehow tilted her head sideways for some reason.

"Yeah we do," Dink replied. "We go a long way back."

"Way long dude, way long…" Lanie continued.

"All righty then," Freddie said. "Mr. Williams I have a question for you. Why did both Dink and I unmorph while using our 'special attack' powers?"

Mr. Williams didn't seem to answer until he found a blue book in the bookshelf. "Ah here we go," Mr. Williams exclaimed. "Apparently you guys unmorphed because you're special attacks were too powerful to be handled by one teenager. And-"

"Wait a second," Jillian interrupted. "Are you saying that even _I _have a special-energy-draining attack?"

"Yes you do Jillian," Mr. Williams replied in a wise-like manner. "Every jewel that has the power of the time guardians grants the user access to special – yet energy draining - powers. Like Dink with sending random zombies to the underworld and Freddie with time manipulation. I think that yours Jillian is the ability to create an apocalypse like spell in a room. Though I'm not so sure."

"How do you know this stuff Mr. Wills?" Lanie asked to the history teacher.

"I read it from the book of mythological time-related legends." The history teacher replied. "However I haven't finished reading it all…"

"Well… I'd hate to break it to you guys but I got to go" Freddie said. "I just can't leave my brother, Josh, at school alone. He'll get stranded to the middle of nowhere again…"

"Sorry to say, but I got to head out too…" Jillian said. "I got to practice my recital number again with Greg…" she continued. Freddie slightly twitched when Jillian said her partner's name.

"But Jill, isn't your recital in like, I don't know, a couple weeks or so?" Dink asked his yellow counterpart.

"Yes it is Dink, but Greg keeps messing up the entire routine due to his broken leg" Jillian replied, putting air quotes during 'broken leg'. "Self-centered jerk." She mumbled under her breath.

"Whoops, now could you look at the time?" Lanie exclaimed checking the time at her watch. "Conner's supposed to pick me up by now. I have finish packing up my stuff before I can finally move out from the house."

"Hold on, so you're moving here Lanie?" Dink asked his friend. Lanie nodded in reply.

"Yup! I have to stay here to guard the monitors for any crazy monsters!" Lanie continued perkily. "Well, Conner is probably squirming out of his seat as usual. See you later future time guardians! Oh wait never mind, you guys _are _the time guardians! Oh well, later then!" she said, skipping out of the lab.

"Guess some people just never seem to change…" Dink smiled. "See you later Freddie, Jillian and Mr. Wills! I got math homework to do, again!" he continued, leaving the lab. Then Jillian's phone rang as she saw the caller id, Greg.

"That's my cue," Jillian confirmed. "Greg is waiting stubbornly at the studio again. Bye Mr. Wills… Bye Freddie…" she waved as she headed to the local dance studio, leaving Freddie with the mentor/history teacher.

"Well, it's my turn to leave is it?" Freddie asked hopelessly. "Got to go Mr. Wills, see ya!" he continued as he slowly left the lab.

xX A Mouthful of an Explanation Xx

"Whoa Lanie! You don't have to shock me you know!" Conner complained as he turned around to see his little sister. Kira and Ethan quietly snickered behind him.

"Jeez Conner the con artist, I was just trying to surprise you before I move out." Lanie replied with a smirk on her face.

"Why do you have to move out again Lane?" Ethan asked. "I mean, you're only 14 for god's sake! Did your mom approve?"

"How many times do we have to repeat this Eth?" Kira groaned. "Lanie's got some sort of job at Melody's where she has to move to the café."

"Yeah that's it," Conner said. "Got all your stuff Lane? I'm gonna drop you off probably for the last time." He continued hugging his little sister.

"Conner… please… air… breath…" Lanie said, slowly suffocating.

"Sorry Alaina, I just can't get used to the fact that my little sister is growing up…" Conner replied letting go of his sister.

"Oh please, I'm only three years younger first of all!" Lanie retorted. "Second, I promise I'll visit every week or so. Third, we still see each other at school. And fourth, I'm Lanie! Not Alaina…"

"Alright there Alaina…" Ethan mumbled, earning a slap from the girl in black.

"Later Con, Eth and Kirs… I got to go to work now…" Lanie said, waving goodbye to her friends before leaving with her box of things in hand.

xX A Mouthful of an Explanation Xx

Meanwhile, Jillian was walking along the pavement groaning about something under her breath.

"Stupid mom. Why did she take me out of the dance club when I was dancing as gracefully as a swan!" Jillian complained. "This is all because of that self-centered-idiotic self-centered-moron with the name of Greg."

She arrived at her new work place, Melody's Café. What she didn't notice was that a certain red ranger was standing next to her, who turned out to be our very own Freddie Hall.

"Got a new job eh mate?" Freddie asked the dancer, causing her to jump.

"Oh, it's only you Freddie." Jillian sighed in relief. "And I thought you were a freakazoid zombie or something. And yes, I have a new job here too!"

"Same here mate," Freddie replied. "Dink said that he needed more waiters at the café, so I came to help out. Come on, let's get in!" he continued, dragging Jillian into the café with him.

They soon walked into a pretty large café with a bar on the right side of the room and several tables spread out on the floor. Many teens about their age were either tinkering on some of their inventions or just chilling out. There was also a stage with some performers tuning their instruments. They also saw a lady with a beret and a grey t-shirt serve at the bar. Jillian noticed that Dink and Lanie were waiting tables with the same t-shirts and baseball caps. Only, Dink's was blue while Lanie's was black.

"Hello, table for 2?" Dink asked as he came up to the red and yellow rangers.

"Nah mate," Freddie replied. "Jilly and I here are new employees!" he continued tapping a slightly clueless Jillian on the shoulder.

"New employees huh?" Lanie asked as she approached the trio and gave two t-shirts that were similar to Lanie and Dink's to Jillian and Freddie. "Well, the chick with the beret is Melody, the boss around here. Usually one of us will help out Keith, the cook here, out while the rest of us serve tables as usual."

"Great way for team bonding huh?" Jillian asked sarcastically as Lanie dashed to the kitchen to get some food for a customer.

"Oh just wait Jillian, just wait…" Dink said. "You'll like it here sooner or later. Trust me, I've been there." He continued as both of the new employees wore their shirts.

Jillian soon dashed out to greet a customer while Freddie helped out in the kitchen. Dink and Lanie were still serving tables like usual. Little did the teens know that their own history teacher was out there in the wilderness, running for his dear life.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me?

Time Guardians Chapter 3: Why Me?  
>Equivalent: Legacy of Power<br>**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or anything related to it. I only own the OCs and everything else that is not related with Power Rangers what so ever.**

Mr. Williams was hiding in the forests near Reefside, this time he had the opal of wisdom with him. He was trying to use his gem's powers, which was wisdom, to figure out his escape plan.

"I wondered how Lanie's doing with the new morpher…" he wondered as he ran towards a tree. He soon expertly made his way hidden through the forest.

xX Why Me? Xx

Meanwhile at the lab, the boys of the team went into the lab talking about their other counterparts, or friends in Lanie's case.

"Hey, you think that those Dino Thunder rangers are just people we know?" Dink asked.

When Freddie was about to open his mouth to answer, his head quickly turned to the actual lab and slightly smiled. He saw Jillian the dancing star on the couch, fast asleep with earphones stuck into her ears. Meanwhile, Lanie was snoozing on her usual chair, mumbling in her sleep about some kind of machine.

"Look," he pointed to his blue friend at the sight that he saw. Dink turned around and squinted his eyes to see the sight in detail.

"Well, we got to wake them up huh?" Dink asked. "I'll wake up Lanie the brainy while you'll wake Jilly bean up." He continued as he walked over to Lanie. Dink poked her hard on the shoulder before Lanie instantly woke up.

"Ohmygod," Lanie exclaimed quickly as she scrambled to finish her invention. "Mr. Wills is so going to kill me for sure," she mumbled under her breath while somehow hyperventilating at the same time.

"Breath brainy, breath…" Dink said, trying to calm her down, but failing miserably at it. "Hey Freddie, got any luck with you?" he asked to his team leader.

Freddie however, had tried every single way to wake someone up. He tried tickling, poking, setting off his rather loud alarm, blowing a horn in her ear and even the ice-cold water. No matter what he does, it doesn't seem to work.

"Is she dead yet amigo?" Freddie asked as he continued to poke her.

"Oh dear god Freddie, are you that… ridiculous?" Lanie asked as she quickly ripped off Jillian's earphones out of her ear. Then before the girl in yellow woke up completely, Lanie frantically threw the earphones to Freddie

"Ugh, oh shoot…" Jillian groaned as she glared at Freddie who held her earphones. "You're so dead Hall…" she threatened before she started to chase the crimson ranger around the large lab. Suddenly, the monitors beeped out loudly.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Lanie asked as both she and Dink tried to stop the crimson and amber rangers from beating each other up. "But apparently a bunny on steroids is attacking with an army of mutant sloths. And this time, Mr. Wills is with him."

Lanie jumbled to grab her invention before following the others out. Then all of them jumped on their bikes. Well, except for Dink, who was expertly riding his roller blades.

xX Why Me? Xx

"So there's the overgrown bunny," Freddie exclaimed as he and the others arrived at the location. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other rangers replied.

"Time Guardians, Power Up!" all three of them called, morphing into their ranger forms.

"Feels good to be back," Freddie sighed. "Lanie, you stay here and stay safe."

"Nah-ah Freddie, I have to find Mr. Wills!" Lanie pleaded. "I have to give him this," she continued showing them a white, or ivory, morpher.

Freddie was about to open his mouth to reject, but Dink put his hand over Freddie's mouth.

"Relax Freddie," Dink said. "Lanie knows what she's going up against. Trust me, I've been in your shoes bud…"

"Oh hello there, rangers…" the bunny said as he let the sloth-zombies attack Mr. Wills. "My name is Bunopus, kind of you to join the party. I see you also brought a young girl with you. As one shall say, 'the more the merrier' is it? Sloths attack!"

The sloths attacked the four like they were told. Mr. Wills was still surrounded by the never-seem-to-be-ending supply of evil sloths. Freddie fought one-on-one against Bunopus with his dagger, which oh-so happened to grow to sword sized. Dink and Jillian were kicking and punching the creatures as he made his way to try and help out Mr. Williams. While Lanie just tried to dodge all the sloths' attacks and managed to reach to Mr. Williams before the others reached him.

"I got that morpher you wanted Mr. Wills," Lanie said in between kicks, giving her invention to him.

"Thank you Lanie," thanked Mr. Williams. He strapped the invention on to his wrist before pressing a white button hard.

"Time Guardian, power unleashed!" the history teacher yelled, morphing into his white ranger form. Lanie just stood back, watching in both awe and also in utter shock.

"Power of Wisdom, Ivory Time Guardian!" Mr. Williams exclaimed. He took out a bow and arrow and started to shoot the sloths with it, although one arrow made a stop sign separate from it's pole and another narrowly missed the female tech-support.

"Hey! Do I look like a bulls eye to you?" Lanie asked in disbelief. At the same time, she put a smug grin on her face as she picked up the fallen pole. She started to attack several of the sloth zombies with the pole. Soon, all of the sloth zombies attacked the two.

"Sorry Lanie!" Mr. Williams apologized as he kicked, punched and dodged the squirrel zombies. "Is there any end to these insane sloths?" the history teacher asked to really no one in particular.

Meanwhile with the main three rangers, they were fighting three-to-one against Bunopus.

"Twin infernos!" called Jillian for her personal weapons, a pair of torch-like swords. She slashed Bunopus on the chest, but in the end Jillian got kicked in the gut.

"Jilly!" Dink exclaimed as his teammate fell to the ground. "I call the shears of fate! Go figure..." called Dink for his personal weapon, a gigantic pair of scissors. He then swung his weapon at Bunopus, and soon was fighting one-on-one with him. Freddie however, was trying to come up with a plan. Then, a light bulb popped up above his head, well not literally.

"Guardian staff!" called the red ranger. Soon, his staff appeared in his hands and Freddie helped Jillian up, slowly but surely.

"So what now?" Jillian asked with a smirk under her helmet.

"Now Jilly, we fight the bunny" Freddie replied. They both saw the blue and white rangers running towards them.

"Well sorry to break your bubble, but it looks like we need a bigger, way bigger, ammo to beat… that!" Dink pointed to a mega zord-sized bunny that is now in city hall.

"Uh, Lanie got any solutions?" Freddie asked the tech support through his watch communicator.

"The zords should come out of Mr. Williams' zord in about... now…" Lanie responded. Jillian was the first one to spot the super large zords. Soon, Freddie and Dink also saw what the amber ranger was looking at.

On the road, a crimson red robotic cave lion, an amber colored robotic mammoth and a navy blue robotic rhino ran up to the main three rangers. Dink grinned under his helmet before jumping into his rhino zord. Freddie quickly followed his gullible teammate's actions by jumping into his red cave lion zord. Jillian hesitated at first, but jumped into her yellow mammoth zord anyway.

The navy ranger made his rhino zord run towards the larger version of Bunopus. The rhino did manage to knock the bunny down, but Dink lost control of his zord and both of them fell to the ground too. Jillian tried to attack the bunny next by making her mammoth zord to try and strangle the enemy with its trunk. The bunny quickly recovered, flipping the robotic mammoth by its trunk during the process. The robotic mammoth grimaced at the impact of the flip. Freddie soon got furious and made his robotic cave lion attempt to bite the bunny on its behind. Freddie succeeded with this but in the end the bunny kicked him and the cave lion back on to the ground. Soon the gang continued to attack the overgrown bunny, failing at every attempt that they made.

xX Why me? Xx

While the entire battle was going on, our tech support Lanie was watching another group of rangers. She somehow ran all the way to the other side of the city without passing out and witnessed the main three Dino Thunder rangers power down to their civilian forms while hiding in a bush. The tech support was astonished on who the rangers were; her friend Kira Ford as yellow; her fellow tech obsessed friend Ethan James as blue; and her very own big brother Conner McKnight as the red leader.

"Ha, I knew it!" Lanie exclaimed to the other three rangers, revealing her hiding spot doing so. "No wonder you three are always gone at school! Conner, care to explain why, how and when did this happen?"

"Lanie… Don't you dare tell anyone, I mean anyone, else about this! Please…" Conner stuttered and begged to his little sister. "It's best if-"

"Don't worry Con," Lanie interrupted before her mind sparked a brilliant idea. "Why not you guys meet me at Hayley's later and just explain it to me there! Because I don't think that this is the best place to talk about… you know…" she suggested with a small smirk on her face. Then, her phone/communicator beeped.

"Sorry guys, and girl, gotta go now!" Lanie said, running to find the best place to hide. "Alright fellows, talk to me!" the tech support said to her communcator.

"Lanie, we still have no idea how to beat this bunny!" Dink yelled to his communicator as his reply.

"Ugh, seriously guys…" Lanie groaned. "Get together to get into the Time Megazord!"

"You heard what she said guys?" Freddie asked to his teammates. "It's Time Megazord time!"

"Time Megazord, assemble!" all three of them yelled. Then the cave lion, mammoth and rhino zords formed together, to become the all-new time megazord!

xX Why Me? Xx

"EEEP! Finally they got it!" Lanie squealed as she saw the megazord form up. "Wait, did I just squealed? Ew, that's just girly… And I am definitely not girly… Ew… Oh god, why does it have to be me?"

xX Why Me? Xx

"Let's see what this fella can do!" Jillian exclaimed grabbing her zord coin that contains her torch drill. "You up for a combo guys?"

"Ready as ever!" Dink replied, grabbing his zord coin that contains his chain yarn. "How bout you Freddie?"

"Ready for combo!" Freddie replied grabbing his zord coin that contains his clock hammer.

"Initiating weapon combination!" Freddie announced. "Torch Drill! Chain Yarn! Clock Hammer!" the three rangers yelled, calling their weapons to combine.

"Time Nunchakus!" the three yelled as the named weapon appeared in the megazord's hands. "Attack!" they continued, attacking the bunny expertly with their new weapon. Soon the bunny exploded into well… an explosion.

"Yes! We won our first megazord battle!" Dink cheered before he high fived both Jillian and Freddie. It seems like they were just as happy as the navy ranger.

"Well done you guys!" Mr. Williams congratulated them from his regular ranger form at the ground. The main three rangers jumped down from their megazord and watched as their zords headed back to where they came from. The four then formed a circle

"So, team spirit?" Jillian asked, putting her hand in the center of the circle. The crimson, navy and ivory rangers nodded and placed their hand on top of hers.

"Time Guardians in three," Freddie announced, like a leader should. "One, two, three!"

"Time Guardians!" All of them yelled raising their hands in victory and happiness.

xX Why Me? Xx

"You have failed Teklar! Failed!" a deep voice said angrily as the said creature bowed in front of him, looking embarrassed.

"I seem to underestimate the power of the rangers Perana…" Teklar admitted as he continued bowing down to his master. "They are actually a little bit stronger than they seem to be…"

"Nonsense you robotic feline…" the voice, presumably Perana's, retorted. "Adille!"

"Yes my lord?" a woman, presumably Adille, replied while approaching Perana.

"Next time, you shall plot on how to defeat the rangers." Perana announced. "Especially when there is a new gem out there. Teklar shall watch you, perhaps take example of you."

"Thank you my lord." Adille thanked. "I think that I already have a plan in mind."

xX Why Me? Xx

"Now you guys, just follow me!" Lanie exclaimed as she lead the Time Guardians to Hayley's cyberspace. The girl in black lead them to a booth where the Dino Thunder rangers sat. The Time Guardians gave Lanie confused looks.

"Well then rangers…" Lanie quietly announced, earning glares from both teams. "Dino Thunder rangers, meet the Time Guardians. And Time Guardians, meet the Dino Thunder rangers! Guess that answers your question eh Dink?"

"Some things just never change…" Dink face palmed. The others laughed at the quite hopeless Dink. The rangers, and Lanie, continued to enjoy their quite tiring day of beating up evil.

However deep in a forest, an onyx glowed black and disappeared into thin air. Let's just hope that the jewel will end up in good hands...

**The review page looks pretty empty now... I do know that _somebody _must be reading at least a chapter of this story so, please review!**

**~ garudarox**


	4. Chapter 4: The Exchange

Time Guardians Chapter 4: Exchange  
>Equivalent: White Thunder Part 2<br>**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or anything related to it. I only own the OCs and everything else that is not related with Power Rangers what so ever. It's basically same as the last chapter.**

It was a pretty average weekend morning in the suburbs of Reefside - that is, before Jillian speedily rode her scooter past several people and kids alike.

"Speedy Gonzales coming through!" Jillian exclaimed as she made her way through. Soon Lanie quickly roller-skated behind her, following her approach. A few meters behind them, Dink tried to roller-skate to the girls with Freddie riding on his skateboard close behind. There was also a furious-looking bulldog that was hot on their heels.

"Angry bulldog on the loose!" Freddie yelled as he and the rest of them ran to Melody's Café. The four soon ran inside the café, sighing heavily as they took a break. Lanie put on rubber gloves and gave a raw meat patty to Conner.

"Hey Con, can you throw this for me?" Lanie asked her brother. Conner threw the patty straight into the bulldog's mouth. The bulldog swallowed the patty before he glared at Conner, who didn't have another one. "My advice to you, run with that super speed of yours…" Lanie suggested. Conner followed the idea and ran as quickly as he could, with the bulldog not too far behind.

"Lane, where's Conner?" Dink asked Lanie as he, Freddie and Jillian came up to her.

"Who Conner?" Lanie replied with a smirk on her face. "He's playing with the bull dogs, though I'm sure he's going to kill me sooner or later…" she continued as she pointed at the red ranger that was being chased by the bulldog. The gang laughed at the sight.

The team then worked an average shift at the Melody's Café as usual. Then their morphers beeped and Lanie scrambled to get her laptop online.

"Looks like the Dino Thunder rangers need help on fighting the evil white ranger, again!" Jillian said as they watched the said rangers were struggling to fight him with Mr. Williams, who is unmorphed, trying to help them.

"We got to go there before they turn poof!" Dink exclaimed, making a small explosion gesture with his hands.

"So what's the game plan?" Lanie asked the team leader.

"Game plan eh?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrow doing so. "Well Lanie, I want you to stand by near the cliffs just in case we need more power. Dink and Jillian, just follow me okay?"

"Got it!" Lanie, Dink and Jillian responded before taking off to the cliffs.

xX Exchange Xx

"Hey guys!" Jillian called as Lanie hid behind a tree. This caught their attention. "Need some help?"

"Ready team?" Freddie asked to Dink, Jillian and Mr. Williams. They then assembled into a line.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Time Guardians, power up!" the main three rangers yelled, morphing into their ranger forms.

"Time Guardian, power unleashed!" Mr. Williams yelled, morphing into his white ranger form.

"More rangers?" the white ranger asked in disbelief. "This will be fun for sure!"

The two groups of rangers teamed up to battle the evil white ranger, not noticing Lanie tinkering with her black watch.

While Lanie was doing what ever she was doing, the Time Guardians were called off to fight Teklar and his never-ending supply of sloth zombies. Also, the Dino Thunder rangers were still fighting the white ranger.

"Trent, stop!" Kira yelled desperately when she came close to the white ranger. "Remember us, we're your friends! You're on our side!"

"I have no friends." Trent replied firmly. "I am on nobody's side. I fly solo." He continued, successfully knocking Kira down in the process.

"Kira!" Conner yelled, running over to the fallen ranger with Ethan. "That's it Trent. Super Dino Mode!" he yelled, geting into his super dino mode. He then attacked Trent with the upgrade.

"Dude, wait up! Super Dino Mode!" Ethan yelled as he tried to catch up to his leader with his upgrade, with Dr. O. shortly behind him.

Meanwhile with the Time Guardians, Lanie joined in their fight against Teklar and the unlimited amount of sloth zombies. Freddie and Mr. Williams battled Teklar while the others fought off the sloths. It felt like they've been fighting for hours before they heard the Dino Thunder rangers yell.

"Our zord!" Ethan yelled as Trent took away the team's stegazord.

"Oh my god…" Jillian gasped as she witnessed the scene, not noticing Adille sneaking up on her.

"Got you at last amber ranger…" Adille said as she grabbed Jillian before knocking her out. "I've been looking for you." She continued as she and the now unconscious Jillian disappeared into a flash of purple light. Apparently, no one noticed the amber ranger dissapear.

"I have no use for me to fight you now Time Guardians," Teklar announced. "Maybe some other time…" he continued, disappearing in a flash of light doing so and bringing his sloth minions with him.

"Whoa," Freddie sighed as he and the other Time Guardians powered down. "What a day…"

"Wait a second," Mr. Williams said, looking around frantically for the team's amber ranger. "Where's Jillian?"

"She's probably back at the lab Mr. Wills," Lanie suggested nervously as she walked over to them.

"But Lane, the lab is practically on the other side of the city! I'll just call her by morpher." Dink suggested. He then set his morpher to call Jillian. "Dink to Jillian, come in." he said through his morpher. There wasn't any sort of response from Lanie.

"I repeat, Dink to Jillian, come in." Dink repeated, earning the same response from before. "Jilly bean?" Dink asked worriedly. The Freddie, Dink, Mr. Williams and Lanie exchanged nervous glances before Freddie suggested an idea.

"I'll call her, Jill never leaves her cell phone behind." The crimson ranger suggested as he dialed Jillian's number. "Come on Jill pick up!" he urged as he paced around.

"The number you are calling is not active or not responding. Please try again later." The phone said. The Time Guardians groaned.

"What's going on?" Dr. O. asked as he, Conner, Ethan and Kira walked up to them. Ethan immediately noticed the absence of amber ranger and the sad, worried faces on the other team's faces.

"Where's Jill?" Ethan asked anxiously. Everyone noticed the brother-sister relationship between Ethan and Jillian. The crimson, navy, and ivory rangers exchanged nervous glances before Lanie spoke.

"She's disappeared Ethan." The tech support said. "Though she's a very tough girl. She's going to come back soon." She continued, preventing anyone from breaking down.

"Oh great," Kira groaned. "We just lost our zords, I lost my lucky bracelet, Conner lost his history report due tomorrow, and we just lost Jillian. What a great day!"

"Could this day get any worst?" Conner asked nervously.

"Hopefully not." Dr. O. answered before an awkward science appeared.

"So," Dink said, breaking the silence. "What now?"

xX Exchange Xx

"Ugh!" Freddie groaned as he and the other rangers hung out at the Dino Thunder lab. "I may only known Jillian for a month or so by now, but I do know that she should probably here now." He continued as he slumped on a chair nearby.

"You're right with that part." Dink agreed. The he and Freddie slumped on the couch while Lanie was tinkering fumingly in the corner and Mr. Williams was reading his blue book of mythological time-related legends. Then, the computer monitor beeped, Mr. Williams walked speedily to check it out. As he saw it, his face had a gigantic grin that was growing larger by the second.

"Jillian's communicator is online." Mr. Williams announced happily, the others rushed towards the monitor once this was said. "She's in the forests outside of Reefside! Specifically near the waterfall. I'm going to stay here and monitor the location."

"What a breakthrough!" Lanie exclaimed. "We'll find her for sure!"

"Let's go then team!" Freddie said enthusiastically as he lead the rangers to the location.

xX Exchange Xx

The three teens arrived near the location cautiously. After an hour or so of hiking, they finally found Jillian. The dancer was handcuffed to a tree, with her legs tied as well. Underneath her helmet, Jillian was gagged and was struggling to breath.

"Jillian!" Freddie yelled, running over to untie her ropes along with Dink. Lanie stood by carefully, observing the handcuffs that held Jillian.

"Ugh!" Freddie groaned as he struggled with the handcuffs. "Lane, do you know what these handcuffs are made of? Or at least, if they _are _handcuffs?" he asked as Dink finished untying the rope on her legs.

"Of course," Lanie replied. "Handcuffs made out of regal gold, a weakness to all gods and goddesses along with their legacies…" she mused before she yelled.

"Brilliant answer Ms. McKnight," a voice answered as she threatened to strangle the young girl. The yell earlier made the main three Time Guardians turn to the voice.

"You're Adille," Lanie said. "You're the lady who kidnapped Jill- I mean, the amber ranger."

"Correct again child." Adille said.

"Let them go!" Dink yelled. "Please, just at least let one of them go… although it would be way nicer if both will come back…" Then, Freddie's morpher beeped.

"What's going on Freddie?" Mr. Williams asked by his morpher.

"I don't know," Freddie replied. "Just listen to this…"

"Well, I guess you _can_ have your precious amber ranger…" Adille said, opening Jillian's handcuffs doing so. She then pushed Jillian towards the boys, making her power down because of exhaustion. "The amber ranger was only bait for me to get Ms. McKnight over here… And besides, my master Perana needs a hostage." She continued, knocking Lanie out as well. Adille then disappeared with the unconscious Lanie in a similar manner as she did with Jillian.

"Um, Mr. Williams," Freddie said to his morpher. "We just lost Lanie to Adille."

"I think I have more bad new for you guys," Mr. Williams said. "Apparently Adille sent an overgrown fish to attack the city right now. I need you guys to beat it out like you did with Bunopus."

"Got it Mr. Williams." Freddie said. "Ready team?"

"Ready." Jillian and Dink replied.

"Time Guardians, power up!" the three yelled, morphing into their ranger forms.

"I'm summoning the zords now." Ian said. Soon the crimson cave lion, the navy blue rhino and the amber-colored mammoth came up to the rangers. They jumped into their respectives zords.

"Time Megazord, assemble!" the three yelled. The megazord soon came in shape and everyone was there.

"Dink, do you want to attack this time?" Freddie asked the navy ranger. Dink smirked under his helmet.

"Gladly…" Dink replied, finding a mace from his artillery. "Got it," he said enthusiastically, summoning the zord weapon.

"Initiating weapon drop!" Freddie announced.

"Armadillo mace!" Dink yelled, dropping the mace into the Time Megazord's hands. "This one's for Lanie." He said, attacking the overgrown fish with the mace. Soon, the fish exploded and the three rangers celebrated in victory, with Ian, or Mr. Williams to others, clapping in his chair.

"Well done rangers!" Ian said. "Now head back to Melody's for the day."

xX Exchange Xx

Lanie woke up on a metal table, like the ones they use in autopsies or something. Her arms and legs were bounded on metal ropes, specifically, regal gold. She was inside a laboratory of some sort, filled with all sorts of body parts and chemicals that she has never seen in her life. There was also some sort of ray-gun machine that was pointing directly at her. When Lanie looked at her watch, there was an onyx on it. The onyx was glowing brightly at the owner's awakening.

"Huh? I don't remember being here…" Lanie reflected as she browsed through the lab. "Where am I?

xX Exchange Xx

"You think Conner will kill us?" Dink asked nervously as he adjusted his navy blue baseball cap. Freddie and Jillian were still on their shifts, leaving Dink to talk to Mr. Williams – who was also nervous to face the wrath of Lanie's brother.

"Well, let's hope not." Mr. Williams replied as he drank his tropical paradise smoothie. Just then, Melody walked up to them, with her beret and all.

"Hey guys, I'm locking up kay?" Melody said. "I'm sure that you, Freddie, Jill and Ian will not mess up anything alright!" she continued as she left the café. Mr. Williams slightly smiled when Melody said his name.

"Your name is Ian?" Dink asked to his history teacher. He nodded in response. "Well, can I call you Ian then?"

"Hmm… sure. Why not?" Ian replied. "Just don't call me that in front of anyone other than us Time Guardians, and Lanie."

"Hey Mr. Wills!" Jillian yelled, walking over to them with Freddie. "You reckon that we can stay in the lab for the night?"

"Well, Jillian can stay in Lanie's room…" Ian said. "You boys can stay spare room… I'll just stay in my room."

"Are you saying that we're gonna be flat mates?" Freddie asked enthusiastically, earning confused glares from the others. "I mean, roommates."

"Yep buddy, we are..." Dink replied. "And we're gonna be roomies!"

"Let's just hope that my new roomie will come back soon…" Jillian said as she walked into a black, green, yellow and orange door – the latter two being Jillian's two favorite colors – into her and Lanie's room. "Because I think I'm really going to miss her…"

"Same here!" Dink and Freddie added as they left to their room, which had a crimson, red, navy, and cyan door.

"Let's just hope the best for her…" Mr. Williams mumbled as he walked into a white and silver door.

xX Exchange Xx

"The question is that simple Adille," Perana said to his right-hand woman. "How do we defeat the rangers?"

"Hey boss!" Teklar said, catching his and Adille's attention. "I think I have a brilliant idea…"

"You do?" Perana asked. "And what do you suggest we do then?"

"We can fight fire with fire," Teklar suggested. "This enemy will be an unbeatable opponent to the rangers."

"But how are you sure that this 'enemy' is purely evil?" Perana asked.

"You'll see my lord, you'll see…" Adille said with a smirk on her face. Soon, the doors opened, revealing a black ranger who was leaning against the door. She or he wore a similar suit to the others, except that it was ebony black rather than an amber yellow, a navy blue, or a crimson red.

"Hello there my new lord," the black ranger said. "The ebony Time Guardian is now at your service."


	5. Chapter 5: The New Enemy?

Time Guardians Chapter 5: The New Enemy?  
>Equivalent: Truth and Consequences<br>**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I don't think I'll ever own Power Rangers… You know the drill; I only own the OCs and everything else fictional. Same old, same old…**

Dink walked inside the lab to see that only to see Jillian doing some pirouettes in the corner and Mr. Williams trying desperately to sleep on the couch. The crimson ranger knew that Lanie was still missing after a couple of weeks by now. Lanie isn't the only one absent at that time, but also their fellow crimson ranger.

"You seen Freddie yet Jill?" Dink asked to his two teammates.

"Nope." Jillian replied, popping the 'p'. "I just came here only a few minutes ago or something… Ask Ian, he's been here all morning…"

"Well then Jill," Dink said. "So you seen Freddie lately? Specifically, today?"

"Well he _did_ came in today," Mr. Williams, or Ian, replied. "He just came in to grab his morpher and went to do something for Mel or something…"

"Mel?" Dink asked, raising his eyebrow doing so. "No offence sir but, how old are you?"

"Um… twenty six…" the history teacher replied sheepishly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off in my room reading the book of legends again." He continued, leaving the lab with the blue book in his hands. Dink just shrugged before sitting down on Ian's previous spot on the couch.

"Aren't you gonna find Freddie?" Jillian asked as she walked over to the navy ranger.

"He'll be fine." Dink replied. "Now if you'll excuse me Jilly bean, I'll be trying to figure out where I put my helmet…"

"Why do I have to be Jilly bean?" Jillian asked in annoyance. "Lanie's the youngest, so she should've get a nick name!"

"Well you just whined like a little kid just now… so who's the kid now?" Freddie retorted. "Now anyways, have you seen my helmet?"

xX The New Enemy? Xx

"Now Freddie, you wanna know why I called you over here?" Melody asked as she and the boy in crimson stood in the middle of the café.

"Yeah, I really do want to know why you called _me _here." Freddie replied blandly. "Why don't you call Dink or your fellow gal pal Jillian. Heck, why not your new buddy Ian? He's most likely same age as you after all…" he complained, making Melody blush at the history teacher's name.

"I called you over because you're Lanie's newest friend." Melody replied. "We are planning her farewell party. And you are the one Lanie knows about the least so… yeah, I need your help. Also, it's harder for her to know if we're actually doing this for her, her major's in psychology after all..."

"Huh, alrighty then…" Freddie sighed. "So what do we do first?"

xX The New Enemy? Xx

A young girl was running through the forests of Reefside, hiding from tree to tree doing so. Every time she turns her head, she keeps feeling that somebody – or something – is following her. The onyx that was on her watch kept on glowing every now and then.

"I got to get out of here before it's too late…" the girl mumbled before she continued running. The girl then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see that nobody was there.

"Hello, anyone there?" the girl asked. She then yelled as the onyx on her watch took over, turning reluctantly into the ebony ranger. Her usual brown eyes turned black during the process. The girl then smirked evilly under her helmet.

"Time to attack the rangers…" she said coldly as she created a door in the middle of the forests before getting inside, transporting to who-knows-where.

xX The New Enemy? Xx

Freddie, Jillian, Dink and Mr. Williams ran towards an abandoned warehouse near the forests. They got news that Teklar was back with a new monster of his own along with his never ending army of sloth soldiers. The said monster was a large flower mutant.

"Ah, the power rangers are here now…" the flower mutant said as the group came over. "Sloths attack!" he yelled, making the sloths get into their fighting stances.

"Yes Plantipus…" the sloths replied as they attacked the unmorphed rangers.

"Anyone wanna morph?" Jillian asked.

"Like duh!' Dink replied, dodging several blows.

"Ready team?" Mr. Williams asked to his students.

"Ready!" Dink, Jillian and Freddie replied. "Time Guardians, power up!" they yelled, morphing into their ranger forms.

"Time Guardian, power unleashed!" Mr. Williams yelled, morphing into his ranger form. When they all went into their ranger forms, the sloths began to attack them. Plantipus then began to attack Freddie, leaving the other three to fight off the sloths. Then out of nowhere, a door appeared. It opened, revealing the ebony ranger.

"Seriously Plantipus?" the ebony ranger asked in outrage. "You fought off the rangers without me?"

"Another ranger?" Dink asked under his helmet. "Are you with us, or with them?"

"Foolish boy," the ebony ranger countered, summoning her twin daggers at the same time. "I don't work with anyone. I fly solo." She said, aiming a kick at Dink at the same time. Luckily, Dink dodged the attack and sent a blow to the right side of the ebony ranger's helmet, hoping that it would prove if she were truly fighting on her own.

The girl inside the ebony suit flew to the left and landed hard on the ground. The blow managed to knock some sense into the girl's head, meaning that she was back into her regular self. Her black eyes returned to her original brown orbs.

"Oh no…" the girl whispered, seeing the scene. Nobody was allowed to see her surrender, so she just thought of another way to escape. "I summon the undead army!" she yelled, wielding her daggers to raise many skeleton warriors from the ground.

"Now attack!" she instructed as she began to walk away. The skeleton warriors nodded their skulls before they start to attack the remaining three rangers.

"Termatísei, tha teleió̱so̱" Jillian chanted, making her apocalypse attack terminate a third of the skeleton warriors. Sadly, she unmorphed once this attack was unleashed. Jillian then frantically looked around for the ebony ranger's presence. What shocked Jillian was that the ebony ranger, their new so-called 'enemy', disappeared from the site.

"Hello, earth to Jillian!" Freddie yelled as Plantipus was attacking the male rangers with no mercy. "We need some help here…"

"Hold on a sec," Jillian replied as she slowly began to stand up, trying desperately to ignore the pain she had. She couldn't completely get back into her ranger gear, or stand up properly for that manner. Dink suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys, why not we combine our weapons?' the navy ranger suggested. "Like what the Dino Thunder rangers did!"

"That's actually a good idea…" Mr. Williams replied. "Looks like Lanie's rubbing off on you huh?"

"Definitely," Freddie agreed. "Celestial Cannon!" they yelled, forming a cannon out of Freddie's Guardian Staff, Dink's Shears of Fate, and Mr. Williams' bow and arrow.

"Fire!" The three male rangers yelled, causing a ball of energy to fly out of the cannon. Plantipus got the hit and exploded immediately after the attack. Jillian managed to cheer up as she slowly rose up. Then, her cell phone suddenly rang.

"I didn't noticed that I brought my phone…" Jillian mused as she grabbed her yellow cell phone from her back pocket. "Hello, Jill speaking."

"Hey Jill," an oh-so familiar female voice said. "Can you come back to the café with the other guys? Tell Dink that the saber-tooth has arrived."

"Will do Mel," Jillian replied. "We're right on our way," she continued as she hung up the phone. Freddie, Dink and Mr. Williams all powered down when Jillian came over to them.

"Hey Dink, I talked to Mel earlier and she said that the saber tooth has arrived." Jillian said, recalling her conversation with the café owner. "Whatever that means."

"Oh, I gotta go! Catch ya later!" Dink replied as he speedily ran towards the café. Freddie and Jillian quickly exchanged glances before they chased after their friend in blue, leaving Mr. Williams behind. The history teacher sighed before he tried to catch up to his students.

xX The New Enemy? Xx

When Mr. Williams entered the café, he noticed that Lanie did managed to escape from Adille and Perana without an injury. In fact, she was happily typing up something on her black, green and pink laptop in one of the booths with Jillian watching her.

"So you're gonna be a shrink?" Jillian asked as she noticed her friend's files. Mr. Williams walked over to the girls as they talked.

"Correction – psychologist. That's my major." Lanie corrected. "Oh hey Mr. Wills! Dink's talking with Freddie outside, or vice versa so… yeah…"

"Did you escape from Perana?" Ian asked the girl in black. He then noticed the black streak in Lanie's dark brown hair. There was also a very dark gray streak next to the black one.

"Well do I look like a hologram to you?" Lanie retorted. "The sucker forgot to lock the cage… is the ancient ice age dino supposed to do that?"

"Well who knows?" Freddie replied. "You're the genius of the group remember? And besides Lane, Perana _is _an ice age animal after all…"

"And none of us are _that_ old… or, unless Mr. Williams' immortal or something…" Dink added. The rest of the teens laughed at this joke. Yet that is when the navy ranger noticed the bruise on the right side of Lanie's face, just on the spot where he sent the blow to the ebony ranger… Dink immediately shook his head as Jillian stood up from her seat.

"I gotta go to the auditorium now, Greg's here…" Jillian said, motioning her hands towards her blonde haired dance partner. "Anyone not coming?"

"Me." Lanie said sadly, closing her laptop. "I got a few things to do first…"

"Come on Lane, it's Jill's performance we're talking about!" Dink groaned. "You yourself have been talking about it for weeks… I mean, what else could make you not do something you really wanted to do?"

"Rekindling with my real family Dickson," Lanie replied blandly, shoving a locket into Dink's hands. She then took her laptop and walked away from the group, leaving Jillian, Freddie and Mr. Williams confused. "And now to find my sisters…" she mumbled on her way out.

And after a moment or so, Freddie broke the silence.

"She was serious right?" He asked.

"My guess is that when she's on real name basis, she's serious!" Jillian said. "Anyways, what family issues?"

"Ugh… Jilly, don't you have a show to perform?" Dink groaned. He then glanced at the green, pink and black locket Lanie gave him.

"Right!" Jillian exclaimed, running before dragging Greg's hand towards the auditorium. Freddie had a look on his face that could possibly kill the blonde dancer.

"Well then, see you soon _greenie_!" Dink said in a sing-song voice with a smirk.

And with that, the brown haired navy ranger walked out. Mr. Williams followed the group of teens as well, leaving Freddie all alone with his thoughts.

"Wait, what?" Freddie asked in outrage. He then noticed that his friends had left him. He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Wow, I guess I know what Dink feels…"

xX The New Enemy? Xx

Lanie was sitting on a beanbag in her and Dink's secret tree house near Dr. O's house. She stole a batch of basic potions and a book of spells from Mr. Williams' potion laboratory. She sank deeper into her beanbag as she read more about the potions. Her brown eyes widened when she found the potion she was looking for.

"Oh great potion of destiny, show me Sophia McWells…" Lanie said as she combined several potions. The potion then showed an image of a young girl, probably 5 years under Lanie's age, walking in a classroom of some sort. Lanie smiled as she saw the image. Her black streak soon turned into a light green one.

"Hello there sister…" Lanie mumbled as her sister looked directly at her. "How are you these days Soph?" she asked. Sophia looked around the room nervously as the girl thought that someone's watching her. Sophia then ran out of view. Lanie sighed as she saw her sister leave.

"Hmph, Sophia will be Sophia I assume… Now I wonder how Rosie is…" Lanie mused. Her small smile then faded as the onyx on her watch began to glow brightly. "Oh not again…"

xX The New Enemy? Xx

Jillian was dancing gracefully across the stage, doing all sorts of lifts and twirls with her partner Greg. Apparently, everyone was enjoying the show so far. That is, except for Dink and Freddie, whom were both caught up in their own thoughts. Dink was still fiddling with Lanie's locket while Freddie…well he was glaring at something. Dink stopped fiddling with Lanie's locket and paid attention to Freddie's eyes. One thing that Dink didn't notice was that Freddie's eyes weren't their usual sky blue orbs.

"Um, Ian…" Dink said, poking his history teacher in the ribs. "I think there's something wrong with Freddie – correction, I _know _that something is wrong with Freddie."

Ian sighed before he took a closer look at Freddie. Apparently, his eyes were in a shade of dark green. The crimson ranger also had a frown on his face and was in a trance-like state.

"Oh my, why haven't I spotted this before?" Mr. Williams mused as he paid a closer look at Freddie. "Apparently, the five Time Guardians have different ways to reveal their feelings. And it seems that Freddie uses his eyes to do so."

Dink smirked at himself before he paid a quick attention back at the crimson ranger. "Freddie's jealous, Freddie's jealous!" he exclaimed quietly in a singsong voice. This being said made Freddie snap out of his small trance and glared at Dink. His eyes returned back into his original sky blue eyes.

"And every person has a way of temporarily stopping the reveal…" Mr. Williams sighed. Freddie scrambled in his seat before he faced his companions.

"What reveal?" Freddie asked outraged. Dink simply put his hand on Freddie's shoulder and said, "You know what? I'll tell ya later… It's Jill's time to shine…"

xX The New Enemy? Xx

Deep inside a forest, two rangers face each other in their defensive stances. The two rangers ever so happen to be the white dino ranger and the ebony time guardian.

"Reveal yourself black ranger…" Trent hissed from his helmet.

"Only if you would reveal yourself first." The ebony ranger retorted. She then quickly grabbed her twin daggers and held on of them up close to Trent's neck. "If not, say goodbye to your precious life…" she threatened. A part of the real Trent came in and immediately powered down.

"Fine then," Trent sighed, making the ebony ranger move her dagger. "Trent Fernandez here. Your turn." He said. The ebony ranger powered down as well, revealing a young girl with dark brown hair with a dark gray and an orange streak in it.

"Lanie McKnight present, nice to meet you Trent…" The girl replied with a smirk.

"Likewise…" Trent said, mimicking the McKnight sister's smirk.


End file.
